


Not the Tin Dog

by Zorae42



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorae42/pseuds/Zorae42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose insists on adding a new member to the TARDIS crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Tin Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to [marathemara](http://marathemara.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing; I wouldn't have ever actually written this if you hadn't agreed to beta for me. Another thank you to my little brother; his reactions gave me the confidence to actually post it. 
> 
> This may gain additional chapters or become one of a series of fics if I can ever manage to figure out and then write down what happens next.

The Doctor and Rose walked the short distance back to the TARDIS - for once not in any immediate danger. Rose, choosing to ignore the Doctor's not so silent grumbling, laughed and chatted happily as she trailed slightly behind him.

The Doctor abruptly stopped in front of the TARDIS door and turned around. He looked pointedly at the drowsing puppy in Rose's arms, "You're not taking him with us."

Rose's grip tightened slightly, "What do you mean? Of course he's coming with us."

The Doctor crossed his arms, leaned against the TARDIS and scowled, “Oh no he's not, I don't do domestic."

"But he needs us."

"He’s done just fine without us."

"He doesn't have a home now. He'd be all on his own."

Pain flickered in the Doctor's eyes, but was quickly covered up with a cheery grin, "With a cute face like that? He’ll find someone to take him in in no time at all."

"Right, he's found us."

The Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes, "Rose, no."

Rose gave him the Tyler glare, “Doctor, yes.”

The Doctor withered and responded with a whinge-y, "But the TARDIS – "

" – will be perfectly fine. I won’t let him get at any wires, and I'm certain she won’t either. She can take care of herself. She's had you monkeying about for 900 years, hasn't she?"

The TARDIS hummed in agreement.

Faced with the TARDIS's traitorous humming and Rose's smug grin, the Doctor threw up his hands in exasperation, "Fine, but it's your fault if the TARDIS crashes because he chewed on something important." He threw open the doors and stormed in before she could reply.

Rose smiled down at the puppy, who sleepily peeked at her through one eye. She whispered, “I knew he’d come around. You’re going to love your new home.” The puppy responded with a small lick to her cheek. Rose giggled as she nuzzled the puppy’s head.

The Doctor’s voice rang out from inside the TARDIS, “By the way, if he piddles on the floor I’m leaving him behind on the nearest planet.”

Rose rolled her eyes and walked inside. "Don’t mind him, he’s just being a grump. He wouldn’t dare." Rose told the puppy soothingly before giving the Doctor a pointed glare. The Doctor grumbled and started reading something on the console monitor. Rose sat down in the captain’s chair, holding the puppy in her lap. “Besides, it won’t be a problem. He's old enough to know better.”

She held the now awake and curious puppy up to eye level, “Isn't that right –hold on a minute..." As she paused and stared at the puppy uncertainly the Doctor looked up eagerly.

"You don’t have a name," Rose finished. Setting the puppy back down in her lap, Rose absently started petting him. "What should we name him?"

"You can name him Belgium for all I care!" the Doctor huffed before turning back to the console.

Rose looked at him quizzically, but seeing his scowl and tense shoulders, decided better than to ask. She winced as the Doctor started forcefully yanking on the controls. The puppy chose that moment to lean up and sloppily lick her face. She ignored the Doctor's muffled snort and glanced down at the puppy with a thoughtful expression. Her tongue peeked out as a sly smile slowly appeared on her face.

"What if we name him Mickey?"

The Doctor stared at her impassively across the TARDIS before suddenly breaking out in the biggest grin she'd seen yet, "Fantastic!"


End file.
